


The One Where Nico (almost) Got Away

by WritingRobin (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WritingRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based after the events of Blood of Olympus) Nico Di Angelo, Ghost king, Angel of death, commander and raiser of the dead.... as well as deserter of Camp Half Blood. After the battle of Gaea he'd promised everyone, most importantly Percy Jackson, that he would try to stay at the camp, but who was he kidding? He didn't belong, he knew he didn't. So he'd left in the dead of night without a word, without a good bye, and now spends his time in the underworld, having lost count of the month's he's been away. Or possibly even years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Nico (almost) Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like :P Cause I think I'm gonna enjoy this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I will be adding onto it and the chapters will be longer :)

Over the past months that Nico Di Angelo spent in the underworld, nothing much has changed with his appearance. He was still pale, and rather skinny, his hair had grown a few quarter inches and now tickled under his chin, his eyes flat black in the gloom of the underworld, his skin maybe a shade paler than it had been on his time aboard the Argo II. He was walking quietly along the edge of the field of Asphodel, ignoring the moaning cries of the dead and forgotten souls. He nearly walked straight through the soul of an elder woman. Stopping inches from her, her face staring up at him blankly, her colorless eyes distant and dull.  
“Forgot the eggs and milk….” she mumbled distantly, probably trying to remember a memory from long ago. Nico nodded, almost comfortingly.  
“Don’t worry, just go back to the store.” he said, and reached out and gently grabbed her shoulder, something he was glad yet annoyed he was able to do, due to the fact that he was a son of Hades, and spun her around and lightly gave her a gentle push back towards the field  
“Where….?” The old spirt woman asked airily, her eyes trailing back to Nico. He sighed and pointed to the field of punishment again.  
“Over there. The store is over there.” he said, trying to keep from being annoyed yet sympathetic towards the old soul. It wasn’t her fault that she was slowly loosing herself and her memories the longer she remained down here, a fact that Nico was envious about. What wouldn’t he give to forget specific memories? Like a flash of sea green eyes, a whispered promise of ‘I’ll protect her’, the grief and horror when that promise had been broken, the pure agony of her leaving him forever, confusion on his feelings towards the boy who had ripped his sister away from him, self loathing and hate because of those feelings, and mostly the sheer loneliness.  
Nico Di Angelo had no one in this world that he could call his friend. No one he would willingly open up to and pour his heart and soul and loneliness into. The only other soul in the damn world that knew his biggest secret was Jason fucking Grace, and that hadn’t even been Nico’s choice!  
Nico ground his teeth angrily as he watched the old woman wonder aimlessly into the field, disappearing into the crowded abyss of spirits. Of course he had to meet a love god on the guest. Just…. just typical. He’d never catch a break.  
He turned his head away and started back along the edge of the field, currently running an errand for his father. ‘Check the fields walls for any cracks or divots. report back what you find and I will send them out for proper repairs.’ Nico snorted crossly, knowing this was simply a chore to get him out of his underworld room where he’d honestly been…. well… pouting. Nico hated to admit it but he had been. Or possibly leveled up to full blown depression, he’d snuck his fathers best wines and even stolen some cigarettes and had basically lost himself to smoking and drinking for the past few weeks until Hades himself had come down and told him, point blank, get out and do something and stop ‘moping around’. So now Nico was here, checking for pointless cracks and holes that were no issues in the first place.  
Nico snorted angrily, the shadows coiling around him, if his father wanted him to get out so badly then fine. He’d do exactly that. The shadows curled around him, almost lovingly before he vanished, moment later he re-appeared, stumbling a little and beyond glad that it was not day time, the moonlight tilted sideways and making the pavement under the son of Hades’s feet. He got his balance again and looked around with a slight smirk, he’d gotten where he wanted. A sleazy, rather unkept strip club. He slipped around the corner and towards the back entrance, thankful that no one was there, nearly everyone already inside the club. The smell of alcohol and sick and sweat filled the air as he slipped into the back door. Maybe if he managed to convince himself that he WAS attracted to the female body in some degree, then maybe, just maybe, he could get a certain sea green eyes out of his mind.  
He looked around and spotted the stage, shiny bars and mesh cages dotted the black and glitter filled stage. Scantily dressed girls had their legs hooked around the poles and dancing in time to some tecno beat Nico had no idea what to make of. He’d been raised in the 1930’s, so seeing all these ladies, with barely any clothing hiding their most private of areas, made his face flame up in embarrassment and shock. He knew he should have been expecting this, but actually seeing it still baffled him and shocked him.  
The redness from his face slowly faded and he watched curiously, staying well back and towards the shadows to stay hidden from the bouncers patrolling around the room. Nico frowned and watched as the girls slowly stripped their clothing off, exposing more and more of their glistening, most likely oiled, skin. Dropping their discarded garments onto the stage and kicking them off into the crowd of whistling men. Yet… Nico just didn’t see the appeal, even when one woman's stressed bra finally snapped under the pressure of it’s contents, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination as the men howled in approval and laughter. He just didn’t get it, they were balls of… what? Skin and… fat.  
He quickly snatched two shot glasses off of a passing waitresses tray without being noticed, and downed them, loving the burning and tickling sensation the alcohol caused down his throat, he coughed a little, making his nose burn and looked back up towards the girls, hoping that now, maybe with a little bit of help, that he’d start to appreciate what he was looking at like the rest of the boys in the room. But even as the night wore on, and the more shots that he’d taken, he finally decided to give up. He stumbled towards the doors again, drunk off his little ass, and pushed the door open and started down the stained sidewalk. Shadows curling around him. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he be attracted to girls like any other normal boy?  
‘Since when have you ever been normal?’ he thought to himself bitterly as he stumbled down the street, tears pricking at his eyes. He tried to get the shadows to corporate and take him back to his room in his fathers underworld mansion, but he just couldn’t make them work.  
He stumbled to a stop, letting out a frustrated growl and rubbed his face, leaning heavily against a light pole, the yellow florescent lights casting his skin into a yellow glow, and that’s when it happened.  
“Nico?” the voice asked into the dead of night. Nico stiffened, slowly turning his head around to meet the eyes staring at him.


End file.
